


The Lift

by Icephoinex



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icephoinex/pseuds/Icephoinex
Summary: Trapped in a steel box a mile below the surface, Robin and Steve keep watch on the kids.
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552003
Kudos: 16





	The Lift

The kids had finally fallen asleep, propped up against some boxes. Dustin was using his denim jacket as a makeshift pillow. Erica was leaning against him, with her head resting on his arm as she slept.

Steve smiled as he watched them.

“You’re such a mom you know that?” Robin commented

“Shut up” was Steve’s half-hearted response. He was honestly too tired to care about what she thought night now. He and Robin had done the full day shift, again and weren't due a day off until the Saturday, in three days' time. They had settled side by side as they rested against the shelves where they could watch both the door and the kids.

He wondered if their manager would even notice if they weren’t there to open the store in the morning. Would anyone even bother to report him missing?

“Hey Robin? Do you think we will get reported as missing?” Steve wasn’t sure why he asked. A need to fill the silence he supposed.

“Well we know Erika has a friend covering for her, so we have until whatever time “Uncle Jack’s” party is. I don’t know about Dustin.”

“Henderson’s mum is pretty lax, she will just think he is with Mike and the others, she doesn’t normally notice when he goes missing for a couple of days.”

“He goes missing often?” Robin shot him a sharp look from the corner of her eye.

Steve avoided her gaze. “Henderson and his mates often play D&D for like ten hours at a time and sleep over at each other's all the time. And since he just got back from a summer camp his mum will probably think he is just catching up with them. What about you?”

He felt her shrug against his shoulder. “My mum is around her new boyfriend’s place a lot so I doubt she will be home this side of the 4th July. You, Harrington? Your parents are rich right, think they will hire a private investigator to chase you down?”

Steve laughed quietly. “My dad’s out of town on business and mum doesn’t trust him so she went with. They will be back sometime in August.”

“...Shit.”

“It’s fine, I'm used to it. I’m fine on my own.” It sounded like a lie even to himself, but Robin thankfully didn’t comment on it.

“So, no one is going to miss us then. That’s reassuring.” Robin’s summary did not fill Steve with hope.

Silence followed.

“They will have to open the door at some point right, we will just have to jump them when they do.” Steve stated some minutes later.

“Jump them?” Robin asked. “No offence, dingus, but when Dustin asked if you ever won a fight, I didn’t hear you saying yes. And I remember seeing your face at school last November. It did not look good.”

Steve sighed, “Got hit in the face with a plate, was winning up until that point.”

Robin laughed, “Yea, it looked like it.”

Dustin shifted against the box and the pair held their breath until he settled down again. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
